Angel Gone Bad
by SpikeEdward
Summary: When Hermione gets tired of playing mother for Hary, Ron and Ginny, she turns on them.   Malfoy is attracted to this indepedent but still bookish new Granger and tries to pursue her.  What will happen when new troubles arise?  set in 3rdyear no buckbeak!


Chapter 1: SNAP!

Here I was at the Great Feast with Harry and Ron and Ginny.

It was our third year at Hogwarts and we had a new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin, there was also a threat of Sirius Black escaping Azkaban, apparently he sold out Harry's parents.

I was listening to the Sorting and Dumbledore's speech while Harry and Ginny whispered things to each other. Ron was trying to get my attention but it will never work. I also got the feeling someone was watching me but was too scared of it being Ron or some other stupid Gryffindor guy, desperate for a date with the GOLDEN GIRL Hermione Granger.

After the speeches, the feast appeared, that's when my turn of attitude happened. I was hearing Rona and Harry complain about having double potions with Snape AND the Slytherins, (Note the sarcasm) Ginny was joining in and I got tired of it.

I stood up and threw Harry and Ron's drinks at them then slapped Ginny and walked out of the Great Hall but not before I shouted at them,

"Voldemort and Sirius Black is still out there and all you three can worry about is whether or not Snape will punish you for doing something you've never done, you three are pathetic wizards and witch and that's coming from a muggleborn, good bye!"

As I was walking through the halls to the Gryffindor tower I heard someone walking behind me, I walked a little faster in case it was Harry, Ron or Ginny, next thing I knew I was up against a wall with Draco Malfoy pinning me to it.

He had grown from the wimpy kid he was last year. If my math was correct then he was a year younger than me so that would make him 13 years old but he never looked it, he still had short blonde hair but it wasn't gelled back it was styled over his eyes. His eyes were grey but even though they were cold they held another emotion, lust maybe. He was taller to and strong judging by the way he was holding me up against this wall. I never noticed how attractive he was because of his attitude.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" I said trying to squirm out of his grip but it was impossible; Quidditch and beating up others obviously helped him with his physique. He smirked at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Saw you in the Great Hall earlier, looking all angry and the like, turned me on a little, so what changed your mind about those fools?" he was looking at me with a genuine confused eyes while grinding his erection into me, WOAH! For a thirteen year old he sure is 'blessed' in that area. I couldn't really focus right while he was doing that so I shrugged my shoulders, he didn't really accept that answer so he repeated his question, I could hear the Gryffindor students coming so I panicked and threw him into the common room after muttering the password, which now Draco knew, Malfoy! Which now MALFOY knew, man, I must be delusional or something.

Malfoy was looking at me with a shocked expression which soon turned panicked when he heard the sound of the fat lady opening her door, I noticed Harry's cloak and grabbed it, taking Malfoy in the corner of the common room and covering us both with it, because Malfoy was taller than a usual 13 year old we were very close together, so close we could hear each other's heartbeat hammering against our ribs. Malfoy had his arms around my waist and was keeping me close to him, I looked up at him and he looked like he was just as panicked as I was at almost being caught by very angry Gryf's.

"I can't believe Hermione would be such a bitch to us, I mean, us?" Ron said exasperated as he plopped down on the red couch,

"I know, and then she had the nerve to tell us we were pathetic wizards or witch in Ginny's case!" Harry replied bringing Ginny into his lap, Ginny then replied scathingly,

"Well, we were going to ditch her when we past our NEWTS so she basically did the job for us, stupid mudblood." All the people in the common room laughed and joined in on their conversation about me, I could feel the tears start to stream down my face; the tears must have gone onto Draco's robes because he turned his grip into a hug and held me there. I sobbed as quietly as I could into Draco's soft neck, I then felt overwhelming anger and took the invisibility cloak off of us, everyone turned to see us and were obviously confused as to why the Bad Boy Draco Malfoy was in the Gryffindor common room under an invisibility cloak with Angel Gone Bad Hermione Granger.

I didn't care what anyone thought; I grabbed Draco's hand and walked out of the common room with Draco behind me, clearly watching my ass.


End file.
